


Visit in the moonlight

by TiffanyF



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place at the U-17 training camp. Yagyuu wakes up to a most enchanting sight in the other bed. Niou/Yukimura. Yes, you read that right. Don't own, don't make any money from these.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visit in the moonlight

He wasn’t sure what woke him up, the soft breeze blowing through the window he knew he’d shut before going to bed for the night or the soft moan, as gentle as the breeze, and so soft that it might have been imagined. Yagyuu’s eyes opened to the darkness of the dorm room he was sharing with his buchou, Yukimura Seiichi and realized two things. First the window was, in fact open, curtains blowing and moonlight falling into the room illuminating Yukimura’s bed almost perfectly. Second, they weren’t alone in the room. 

When Yagyuu had first heard the moan, he’d thought that Yukimura had the same problem all boys their age had and was taking care of it. He’d been a little surprised that the other boy hadn’t left the room, pleasure being something that was normally dealt with in private. Yagyuu normally preferred the shower if he was going to take care of himself, being a gentleman and not wanting to embarrass anyone. He’d found Niou behind the clubhouse at school several times and had lectured him on the public indecency of it all, not that he thought his best friend really cared or listened to what he had to say in those cases. Niou had even invited Yagyuu to join him one time, but the glint in the Petenshi’s eyes had told Yagyuu that he was joking, just looking for a reaction. One that Yagyuu had refused to give him.

Yagyuu had rolled onto his side in his sleep and was facing Yukimura’s bed. When he opened his eyes, he quickly realized that Yukimura had company. Very familiar company. The platinum hair was glowing in the moonlight from where Niou, completely naked, was kneeling over Yukimura’s slender form. There was a soft smile on his face and he was staring down at the blue haired buchou with an expression that Yagyuu had never seen on his best friend’s face before. 

“You are not supposed to be here,” Yukimura whispered softly running his hands up Niou’s bare chest.

“Che, like they have any kind of real guard on this place,” Niou replied equally as softly. “It was so easy to slip back in and I didn’t want to stay away, Seiichi. But tell me to go and I will.”

“You’ll wake up Yagyuu,” Yukimura scolded.

Niou grinned wickedly and Yagyuu realized that the Petenshi’s sharper senses had already picked up on the fact that he was awake, and he didn’t care. The platinum head lowered and caught Yukimura’s mouth in a soft kiss, hands sliding up into the soft blue hair as lips moved and tongues slipped out to play. Yukimura moaned softly - and Yagyuu realized it was his moan that had awakened him to begin with - and pushed up against Niou trying to hurry the Petenshi to action.

Niou broke away from Yukimura’s mouth and trailed soft kisses down to the slender pale neck, nipping gently to tease rather than mark and shifted back to move down Yukimura’s chest. Yukimura bit his lip to keep the loud moan in as Niou’s mouth fastened onto one of his nipples and started sucking. Niou smirked and bit down gently, riding the arch of Yukimura’s back with practiced ease. 

“Niou, if you don’t get serious, I’m going to do something you’ll regret,” Yukimura hissed hand sliding under his pillow. He pulled out a small bottle and pushed it against Niou’s chest. “And I swear if you wake up Yagyuu I’ll make your camp look like a cruise.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Niou smirked. “These camp beds are too small, buchou. This means we’ll have to do some very creative thinking.”

Yukimura was about to say something in reply when Niou’s weight vanished off of him completely and he lifted his head up to see exactly what his boyfriend was doing. Yagyuu closed his eyes quickly so the buchou wouldn’t know that he was awake and assign him laps or, worse, stop Niou from continuing. Yagyuu wasn’t entirely sure why Niou was putting on the show for him without Yukimura’s permission, but he wasn’t about to object. He would just have to wait until Yukimura was too distracted by Niou to start to take care of the hardness that had formed in watching his team mates.

Niou’s slick fingers slid into Yukimura’s body at the same time his mouth closed over Yukimura’s erection. The blue haired buchou’s hips lifted off the bed and he bit his lip hard enough to draw blood trying to restrain the moan threatening to burst from his mouth at the dual assault on his body. Niou worked Yukimura with practiced skill, twisting his fingers for sensation as he licked and sucked the cock in his mouth as a distraction until he had three fingers moving easily. “Ready, Seiichi?”

“How do you want to do this?” Yukimura asked.

It was a fair question. The beds were hardly built for two and it limited the positions they could use easily. Niou smiled softly. “Why don’t we trade positions, Seiichi? That was you have control and don’t have to worry about hurting too badly tomorrow.”

“Okay,” Yukimura smiled pulling Niou in for another deep, long kiss. Yagyuu took the opportunity to slip his hand into his sleep pants and had to bite back a moan of his own when his hand wrapped around his erection. He hadn’t realized how hot and erotic it would be to watch two of his friends together, but now that he had seen it, he was wondering how he would be able to see them again. A small part of him wanted to be in the bed with them, but Yagyuu knew that Yukimura would never share his boyfriend, and neither would Niou. It was beyond Yagyuu’s ability to figure out exactly what the Petenshi was planning.

Niou was the one to break the kiss and the boys shifted around so that Niou was the one on his back with Yukimura over him, giving Yagyuu his first clear view of the buchou’s slender naked form. The moonlight glittered off the pale skin, making Yukimura appear to be inhuman. His slim hand reached back and steadied Niou’s erection as he moved back, Niou’s hands steadying him as he moved slowly, body opening and taking Niou’s cock into him. Yagyuu’s hand spasmed around his own erection, trying to stop his climax from taking him too soon. He wanted to enjoy the show in front of him for as long as he could, and he thought that if Yukimura was distracted by his own pleasure, he would be less likely to notice Yagyuu.

“I can’t convince you we should leave, can I?” Niou whispered, his hands sliding up and down slowly over Yukimura’s bare chest and down again to his hips. “They’re just playing with us for their own pleasure, we can get so much stronger if we go looking for games on our own.”

“No, Masaharu,” Yukimura replied. “We’ll play their game for now. But if they try and hurt us again, they will pay. I swear it.”

He stopped any argument by pushing up and sliding back down Niou’s erection slowly, both boys’ eyes closing in pleasure as Yukimura kept moving. Yagyuu’s eyes were fixed on the boys as they moved together, his hand moving in tandom with Yukimura. Niou’s hands fixed on Yukimura’s hips and he started to thrust up as best he could, trying to get deeper into his boyfriend’s body. Yukimura braced his weight on Niou’s chest, fingers teasing at the edges of his nipples for extra sensation. “Seiichi,” Niou whispered. “Open your eyes for me.”

Yukimura moaned as a thrust ran over his prostate, his head falling back in pleasure and Yagyuu had to bite his lip hard to keep in the moan as his own climax washed through him. He hadn’t been expecting it to be so intense or to come as quickly as he had, but he had to admit that the sight in front of him was especially inspiring and one he wasn’t going to forget any time soon. 

Yagyuu was so wrapped up in the pleasure shooting through his system that he failed to notice that Niou’s eyes flickered over at him for a second, taking in everything in a way that only the Petenshi could. “Seiichi, look at me,” Niou whispered. He waited until the blue eyes managed to focus on him and then wrapped a hand around Yukimura’s erection. “Come on, Seiichi.”

“Masaharu,” Yukimura moaned softly and stilled, body shuddering as his climax hit him. Niou kept thrusting up, riding through the contractions around him until it was too much for him and he came as well.

Yukimura slumped down onto Niou’s chest. “I miss you, Masaharu,” he said panting.

“I miss you too, Seiichi,” Niou said kissing Yukimura’s head softly. “But I’ll be able to sneak back in again. They can’t keep a Petenshi out of here, no matter how much they want to. And no one knows I’ve been here, so no one will tell on us.”

“How’s it going at your camp?” Yukimura asked.

“The teacher is a drunk,” Niou replied. “But he’s set some interesting tasks for us. I’ll tell you about them next time. I should go.”

“Wish you didn’t have to,” Yukimura said. He sat back and shifted off Niou, catching his boyfriend’s lips in a soft kiss when he sat up. “I’ll make sure Yagyuu pays for breaking us up, even if it’s for so short a time.”

Niou smirked. “I wish I could be here to see it.” He kissed Yukimura again. “Go get cleaned up, Seiichi. I don’t want you to get in trouble, but I’ll take care of anyone who bothers you.”

“Be careful going back to your camp,” Yukimura said. He kissed Niou again, slipped on his pajamas and left the room silently. Niou dressed quickly and moved across to the window, pausing only to bend down by Yagyuu’s bed.

“If you ever tell anyone about this, Yeahgyuu, I’ll make your life a living hell,” he whispered. “And if you dare to let Yukimura find out you were awake, you’ll wish that you had never come to this camp.”

Yagyuu could only blink up at his doubles partner in shock. Then Niou was gone, back to wherever he’d come from in the first place. He would have thought he’d dreamed the whole encounter if not for the mess he’d made of himself and the open window, curtains still blowing in the slight breeze.


End file.
